


скупка нерабочих тел

by wxldcard



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/F, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: джису смыла с нее следы чужих рук и губ, заново покрасила ее, сама заменила волосы.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 3





	скупка нерабочих тел

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.

джису разглядела ее, зацепив периферией, высмотрев в витрине, прорвавшись сквозь красный неон. она улыбалась улице, не видя лиц, и шевелила плечом - атлас накидки съехал в сторону, обнажая механическую резковатость движений.

эти андроиды безнадежно устарели еще два поколения назад. обычный технический гул вместо имитации дыхания, большой рот, металлический жетон на груди: lalisa.

двадцать лет назад андроиды не умели самостоятельно синтезировать рост волос и ногтей, изменять свое тело, подражая процессам набора и потери веса у человека. у них было одно на всех лицо, и отличительной чертой этой модели стали пухлые алые губы.

двадцать лет назад не существовало алгоритма персонификации, и все восемь тысяч экземпляров тиража имели одну на всех личность, изменить которую без вмешательства программистов в сервисном центре было попросту невозможно. почти все восемь тысяч андроидов отправились в утиль, провалившись на рынке.

это был последний большой проект корпорации, а через несколько лет отец джису объявил себя банкротом - она не запомнила этого в таких формулировках, просто торт на седьмой день рождения был одноэтажным, и вместо робот-сити их с друзьями отвезли погулять в национальный парк на не застроенном еще побережье чолла-до.

джису заплатила в несколько раз больше, чем модель стоила в год своего выпуска, потому что хозяин борделя никак не хотел продавать ее перманентно. когда электронные единицы забегали по счетчику, в остатке не осталось почти ничего.

экран электронного браслета загорелся экстренным сообщением оператора банка:

_в случае списания заявленной суммы ваш счет приблизится к порогу отключения. подтвердить покупку?_

джису сказала: это наследство, которое мне не на что потратить.

сканирование отпечатка большого пальца завершило транзакцию.

в тот, первый, вечер они шли домой вместе, и джису держала лалису за руку обеими ладонями, словно ребенка. город был похож на цветную круговую карусель. у джису бешенно билось сердце, и было легко и страшно, и совсем непонятно, почему.

у лалисы то и дело подгибались колени, и она компьютерно смеялась, словно ей неловко. джису проверила уровень заряда, подобрав ей волосы и взглянув на крошечную панель на шее. синтетический запах и заторможенность, моральное устаревание, техническая несовместимость с внешним миром. 

джису собиралась это исправить, открыв папку с университетскими конспектами на хард-драйве домашнего пк.

лалиса восстанавливала заряд аккумулятора, находясь в режиме гибернации. ее не проектировали, как имитацию человека - в режиме сна ее грудь не вздымалась, словно от дыхания. совершенно прекращались все внутренние процессы, замирали звуки. она лежала, как мертвая, на черных простынях джису. обвивавший ее тело красный атлас смотрелся абсолютно чужеродно.

они съездили на старый склад, где джису подобрала недостающие комплектующие. они обновили аккумулятор - лалиса собрала волосы в хвост, опустила голову и сидела, сгорбившись, как кукла, пока джису аккуратно, нежно соединяла и разводила в сторону провода, отогнув верхний слой силикона, сделанный под кожу.

джису смыла с нее следы чужих рук и губ, заново покрасила ее, сама заменила волосы. лалиса была совсем новая, совершенно чистая. она нашла на складе линзы оттенка шоколад и попросила их себе.

(они не подошли - запчасть для другой модели, для другого размера глаз, для другой системы, умеющей моргать не автоматически ровно раз в минуту.)

(джису сказала: я механик, и я сделаю для тебя лучше.)

ее апартаменты в одну комнату понемногу захламлялись, все больше становясь похожими на мастерскую. пол усеяли кабельные змеи, по поверхности рабочего стола рассыпались в хаосе разноцветные и яркие, как цветочные лепестки, пластмассовые ногтевые пластины; из прозрачных коробок поблескивали серебристые и голубоватые линзы. кисть тонула в банке с краской теплого медового цвета.

эти андроиды еще умели говорить “нет” с возможностью отключения опции. 

они не пошли в магазин за новой одеждой, потому что джису восстановила в лалисе заводские настройки, прежде чем спросить об этом. лалиса покачала головой, и движение вышло рваным. 

у нее так и не получилось синхронизироваться с окружающим миром, потому что ее программное обеспечение больше не поддерживалось ни одним из сторонних сервисов. все, что она была запрограммирована любить, было давно мертво. для стороннего наблюдателя все ее интересы были похожи на гонку за стариной.

на первую годовщину новой жизни джису подарила ей музыкальные колонки образца двадцатилетней давности и настоящий флэш-накопитель. лалиса боялась умного дома и никак не могла научиться пользоваться компьютером джису, не имеющим ни клавиатуры, ни мыши. лалисе нравились старые песни и электронная музыка без слов. она танцевала, и каждое движение выходило гладким, будто выдернутое из анимации. ей нравилась мина миён.

лалиса была такой хрупкой, и это делало ее похожей на человека больше, чем любую из линейки новых моделей.

после той единственной поездки на склад она больше не хотела выходить из дома, словно внизу на сорок девять этажей ее ожидала холодная бездна, и флуоресцент каймы дорожных знаков способен был испепелить ее кожу.

джису не верилось, что лалиса не способна к обучению и самосовершенствованию: мир вокруг образовывали постеры с адаптируемой рекламой, подбором товаров в магазинах под вкусы клиента, беспилотные такси, которые прокладывали маршруты своего передвижения, ориентируясь на данные о наиболее посещаемых местах из личной карты пассажира.

университет со всей профессурой остался давно в прошлом. джису была механиком, так и не получившим диплома. ее отец был гением проектирования, но теперь существовал лишь как фамилия в списках авторов учебных пособий и научных работ по разработке программного обеспечения биологических андроидов.

джису отключила лалису от питания, когда та находилась в режиме сна - ничего страшного не произошло, тело осталось лежать холодным грузом на их постели. отменить опцию несогласия - один щелчок по тумблеру в программном файле на компьютере.

джису сказала ей: сейчас мы пойдем на улицу, и ты заново посмотришь на мир изнутри. мы купим тебе новую одежду. ты послушаешь живую музыку. это будет к лучшему, ты сама увидишь.

лалиса грузно кивнула и высоко задрала потом подбородок. непроницаемое лицо не улыбалось. джису подумала, что отдел, отвечающий за движение мышц подтормаживает, как у лалисы бывало иногда после танцев. подумала, что нужно будет просмотреть скрипты, когда они вернутся домой.

джису держала ее руку своими обеими, пока они ждали аэробус. вокруг шумел мир, цвел неон, гремело городом. у лалисы на щеке плясало отсветом розовое сердце вывески кофейни. джису улыбнулась ей, увидела в ее лице себе зеркало, почувствовала, как заработали датчики распознавания эмоций, услышала, как что-то внутри нее заворочалось с металлическим треском. 

лалиса смотрела по сторонам, словно в первый раз, и словно не было года, проведенного на вершине башни в сорок девять этажей. словно ей было, что смотреть и слушать, словно у нее в голове работали какие-то свои алгоритмы. вне программного файла на пк и гайда под рукой для джису в этом было мучительно мало понятного.

на въезде в подземную парковку молла по ним прошлось дождем, в салоне запахло кислотой, все четыре этажа аэробуса наполнились влажным смогом. джису поправляла на лалисе дождевик, и вместе с каждой складочкой на ткани стирала ладонью с них обеих чувство дежавю.

они дождались пустого лифта, и лалиса привалилась спиной к стене. с плеч сполз старый пиджак матери джису, розовые пайетки, псевдо-ретро. она вся искрилась под единственной белой лампой, когда джису потянулась поцеловать ее. лалиса так и стояла у стены - холодная. не размыкая рта. джису ладонью чувствовала, как слегка вибрирует ее шея, будто аккумулятор снова износился и каждый новый час проживал, как последний.

они ничего друг другу не сказали до самых магазинов: в первом же лалиса потерялась меж стеллажей с обувью, чтобы потом возникнуть за спиной и сказать с отсутствием интонации: фиолетовый выглядит хорошо на людях с твоим оттенком кожи.

у нее в руках были ботильоны оттенка дип пёрпл. каблуки-стилетто, сплошные блестки.

джису взяла их просто так - потому что не хотела отпускать лалису в примерочные совсем одну. потому что ей было капельку стыдно. было странно и тесно, джису отвыкла носить такую обувь, как только начала работать в складах по скупке пришедших в негодность андроидов.

она тихонько постучала в стену справа. спросила: ты переоделась? слова перекрыло бьющей басами музыкой, разговорами других покупателей. джису еще раз оглянулась на свое отражение в электронном зеркале. трехмерная модель улыбнулась ей чужой улыбкой.

лалиса не отозвалась на прямой стук в дверь. джису подергала ручку похолодевшими ладонями, но та не поддалась. было заперто.

музыку давно уже выключили, когда пришел администратор с универсальным ключом. за спиной джису столпились люди, и она наткнулась на кого-то, когда отшатнулась назад. дверь с потухшей голограммой отъехала в сторону - из примерочной пролилось обыкновенным белым светом.

лалиса съехала по стене, задев зеркало, и так и осталась в стянутых до середины бедер брюках. пиджак повис на крюке. ее тело было тихим. никакого электронного гула. вышедшая из строя и взорвавшаяся деталь в районе затылка немного дымила и искрилась. части тела слегка разошлись, как от удара. лалиса была похожа на проволочную куклу.

в своей мастерской джису собрала ее заново. одела, как спящую, в брюки с высокой талией и мамин пиджак. с трудом усадила ее тело в старую супермаркетную тележку. на первый взгляд она выглядела совсем как новая, но за нее все равно не взялись ни в одном из легальных сервисных центров.

в полуподвальном помещении на выезде из сеула ей вскрыли механическую шею, высвободив печатную плату. джису сидела рядом и ждала, когда лалису процелуют иглами и сошьют заново.

ее рука была холодной, потому что датчики, отвечающие за терморегуляцию, тоже вышли из строя.

аппаратная перезагрузка полностью стерла ей память.

это было не страшно.

эти андроиды безнадежно устарели еще два поколения назад. обычный технический гул вместо имитации дыхания, большой рот, одно лицо на весь восьмитысячный тираж. одна и та же личность, вписанная в исходный код.


End file.
